


No Vacant Stare (God AU)

by BiEnbyNamedCasey



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aka all the egos are gods, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, This is slightly self inserty, but i hope its somewhat enjoyable to ur eyes, god AU, if not, ngl, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiEnbyNamedCasey/pseuds/BiEnbyNamedCasey
Summary: Gods keep popping up in Error's life. Shenanigans ensue.





	No Vacant Stare (God AU)

The wind whipped about Error as she made her way downtown. Lightning lit up the sky as rain poured from the heavens. All of this was muffled by the music playing through Error's earbuds. She checked her phone. The forecast had shown clear skies and a sunny day ahead. She switched to her messages. A simple text from Host, a small 'goodbye.' She looked upward, scanning the skyline for the tallest building. Of course, he would go to the tallest building to end the world. Of course.

The doors had been completely removed from their hinges, and glass shards littered the ground. She didn't bother trying the elevator, he would have disabled them so that no one would come up. That is to say, no one that's an idiot with a death wish.

Good thing Error was.

She climbed the flights of stairs, using her flashlight to guide her around. The lights were turned off, and some of the railings were bent and warped. Everyone had evacuated the building, and the eerie quietness chilled Error to the bone.

At last, she made it to the roof. The wind had almost knocked her off her feet. She hiked her shoulders up and made her way slowly to the figure on the edge of the roof. The wind screamed in her eyes, warning her to turn back, that it wasn't worth it. The rain soaked her and blinded her. She pressed onwards, through the storm. At last, she stopped behind the man and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I got your text," she yelled over the storm.

Host turned around, almost startled by Error. "...Hello."

"Hi. I guess you're finally doing this."

"Yes. I am."

Error stood beside Host and took out one of her earbuds, handing it to him. He took it and they stood together, listening to music. Eventually, Error sighed.

"You don't have to do this."

Host turned to Error, his face contorted into a frown. "Of course I have to. Humanity is better off destroyed.

"Of course, of course. I'm also better off destroyed."

Host's frown deepened. "No, you're not."

"What am I, Host?" she asked, taking out her earbud.

"...human."

"And what are you destroying, Host."

"...humanity."

She nodded and turned away from him. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Humanity would be better if everyone was like you," he muttered.

"Having to fix their own appendages, depressed, dead best friends?"

"...No, but--"

Error interrupted him. "No buts. That's how everyone would be. I'm not perfect, I'm human. Besides, it would be boring not having a Seth or Matt around."

Host crossed his arms. "I guess so."

Error took out a bag of M&Ms. "Seth gave me these. Feel free to have some." She popped an M&M in her mouth. Host hesitantly took one.

"...y'know, the world's gonna be lonely without this."

"M&Ms?"

Error shook her head. "Being able to talk to someone. Sharing snacks." She looked out on the city. "So many people will never get to experience that. Never get to heal."

"It's better this way. No one will need to heal again."

"It's not. It'll never be better this way. It won't help anything." She gestured out at the city before them. "All those people, healing, that's what inspires me to continue every day. Someone will walk again. Someone will love again." She turned back to Host. "And you want to deprive them of that? You're no better than those that hurt them."

Host's face turned red. "I am not!"

"Yes! You are!"

"I don't...I don't want to..."

She grabbed his shoulder. "And you don't have to."

"It's too much. All of it. I just want it to end." Host started to cry.

"Then you need to stop this. Don't destroy humanity. The people out there, they need time to heal. We all need time to heal. And--"

She was cut off by a hug from Host. The winds around her died down, and the rain stopped pouring. "I'm tired. I want to be safe. Please take me somewhere safe."

Error sighed. "We can go to my house and just...get some sleep."

And so they both left the roof, and the world was saved thanks to Error.


End file.
